onii-chan!
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: "Onii-chan menyebalkan!"/"Bocah, Kau menyebalkan!"/"Pulang dali tempat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kita pelgi beli vanilla shake ya!" mata sewarna azure itu berpendar bening dalam gelapnya malam. "Hn, tidak!"/"Kenapa?"/"Sudah malam, aku takut kau sakit gigi."/"Nii-chan jahat!". Family-Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya-Brothership-abal dan cacat.


**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****- Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story: Seijuurou Eisha**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family**

**Chara: Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning: Typo(s), Miss typo(s), sangat OOC, cacat, oneshot, newbie, minim EYD, bad everything, dan beberapa kegagalan menulis lainnya,**

**alternative universe-OOC tidak dimaksukan untuk membashing chara.**

**feel kurang dan alur cepat.**

**Kuroko: 5 tahun**

**Mayuzumi: 17 tahun**

**Kise-Aomine-Midorima: 5 tahun**

**Regular Rakuzan: 17 tahun (dianggap masih kelas dua)**

**Akashi: 16 tahun**

**Didedikasikan untuk Mayuzumi Chihiro yang berulng tahun pada 1 Maret tahun ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duk! Duk! Duk!**

"Tetsuya, ayo sebaiknya kita pulang." suara baritone mengalun diantara dinginnya udara Kyoto.

"Demo, aku….." cerulean itu menatap ragu bola oranye yang dipegangnya,

"Ayo, sudah senja."

"Hai!" tangan besar itu menggenggam hangat jemari mungil dalam tautannya, mereka berjalan dinaungi langit yang damai dengan iringan Kristal es-salju yang turun perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Diantara seribu satu alasan kenapa seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro tak pernah bisa tenang ketika latihan basket belum usai hingga pukul enam sore seperti ini adalah rasa khawatirnya pada seorang bocah berambut baby blue yang kini pasti menunggunya didepan taman kanak-kanak hingga dia datang.

Iris kelabunya memandang gusar sang kapten merah yang asyik dengan gunting kesayangannya, sadar diperhatikan sang kapten membuka suara,

"Ada apa Chihiro?"

"Bisakah aku pulang lebih dulu." Pemuda berambut keabuan itu menatap sepasang manik hetero dengan datar.

"Tinggal seperempat jam lagi, kenapa tidak tunggu hingga usai?" sang kapten menjawab monoton

Mayuzumi mendesah ketika mendengar pernyataan kapten merahnya-Akashi Seijuurou yang tampak mutlak dari segi apapun, tapi demi Tuhan! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya mati kebosanan karena menunggunya.

"Aku harus menjemput adikku, terserah kau mau melipat gandakan berapapun latihanku. Aku tidak peduli." Mayuzumi mengambil tasnya dan melesat meninggalkan gym dengan masih menggunakan baju latihannya.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan kemana ya?" bocah kecil itu bertanya pada udara,

**Guk! Guk! **

"Ah! Nigou" bocah kecil tadi-Kuroko Tetsuya dengan cerulean blue-nya menatap hangat anjing berjenis Siberian husky yang menggonggong disampingnya, dielusnya bulu lembut anjing itu lalu ia merogoh mantel tebalnya dan menemukan sebuah biskuit.

"Nigou, makan ya. Tetsuya cuma punya itu." Kuroko menyerahkan biskuit yang ia temukan dari mantel mungilnya pada Nigou yang senantiasa menyalak girang saat majikannya memberikan sebuah kudapan kecil padanya saat itu.

.

.

Lelah rasanya, badan Kuroko mulai menggigil. Ia mulai duduk meringkuk disudut gerbang sekolahnya, matahari sudah tergelincir dan semburat kemerahan yang biasa menemaninya kini hilang digantikan warna navy tak berbintang. Entah sudah berapa jam dia menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Matanya mulai berair, hidungnya memerah-entah karena kedinginan, entah pula karena apa. Lambat laun suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

'Hiks…hiks… Onii-chan pelgi lama sekali.'

'hiks..hiks..'

'hiks..'

Lama menangis membuat Kuroko lelah sendiri, matanya mulai terasa berat, kaki dan tangannya mulai terasa kebas. Suara isakan mulai mereda hingga saat Kuroko hampir tertidur , sosok yang dinantikan datang menjemputnya.

"Tetsuya! Hosh..hosh…" nafasnya terengah-engah

"Hey, bangunlah! Onii-chan sudah datang, ayo pulang." Sebuah tangan terulur menyapanya

Bocah bersurai baby blue itu hanya menatap tangan itu datar, tidak ada kilatan senang yang biasa hadir dalam binar matanya.

'Gawat!'

'Tetsuya pasti marah padaku.' Batin pemuda bersurai kelabu itu

Tak disangknya, sang adik malah tak menggubris tangan yang terulur padanya.

'hhh~, dia pasti akan merajuk!.'

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, biasanya otouto-nya itu akan berceloteh tentang kesehariannya disekolah tapi…

"Onii-chan menyebalkan!"

'Tuk' sebuah kerikil mengantuk kepala Mayuzumi

"Onii-chan pembohong!"

'Tuk!'

'Tuk!'

'Tuk!' kembali kerikil itu terlempar kearahnya,

"Onii-chan ingkal janji!" segala gerutuan mulai Tetsuya racaukan, entah apa yang merasuki bocah polos itu untuk merajuk dalam perjalanan hingga mereka sampai didepan rumah.

"Onii-chan tukang telat!" nah kan, adik kecilnya ini memang bisa saja menyulut emosinya. Memutar mata bosan, Mayuzumi menggendong paksa Tetsuya.

"Bocah, Kau menyebalkan!" Mayuzumi menyentil pelan dahi adiknya

"Onii-chan tega!"

Tuh kan!

Baru saja Mayuzumi berniat minta ma'af, bocah kecil dalam gendongannya ini malah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

"Errr… berhentilah Tetsuya, jika kau tak berhenti besok nii-chan tidak akan membelikan Vanilla milkshake-mu itu." Tetsuya merengut dengan pipi kemerahan yang mengembung, mencubit pipinya Mayuzumi mulai bicara kembali,

"Ma'af, hari ini nii-chan ada latihan."

"Tapi kan nii-chan-"

"Ssst… iya-iya nii-chan tahu. Mumpung belum terlalu malam bagaimana kalau kita melihat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Yey! Tetsuya sayang nii-chan!" mengecup pipi sang kakak, Tetsuya melompat turun.

"Ganti bajumu, nii-chan akan siapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa kesana."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi tidak pernah menyesal hidup seperti ini, dia tidak sebatang kara karena masih ada adik kesayangannya yang selalu ada dikala suka maupun duka. Dia bersyukur, walaupun orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai dan rujuk dihadapan Tuhan dengan jalan kematian, Toh! Ia tidak keberatan. Asalkan hidupnya cukup nyaman tanpa ada masalah berarti.

Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang tuanya harus berpisah disaat yang tidak tepat dan kembali dalam keadaan yang menyebalkan-ya itu hanya spekullasinya saja. Otou-sannya meninggal beberapa bulan sebelum kaa-sannya jatuh sakit dan koma hingga tahun lalu, ya tahun lalu tepat dipertengahan musim gugur dan dingin mereka berdua resmi menyandang gelar tertinggi dan pergi meninggalkan dua bocah yang linglung mencari suaka.

"Nii-chan!" tangan mungil itu menarik keras-keras ujung bajunya.

"Hn?" gumaman itu menyambut panggilan Tetsuya.

"Pulang dali tempat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kita pelgi beli vanilla shake ya!" mata sewarna azure itu berpendar bening dalam gelapnya malam.

"Hn, tidak!"

"Kenapa?" bocah manis itu memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"Sudah malam, aku takut kau sakit gigi." Tetsuya memberengut tidak suka.

"Nii-chan jahat!"

Tuh kan lagi!

Baru saja sejam yang lalu mereka berbaikan, adiknya ini sudah kembali merajuk padanya. Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat.

"hhh~, terserah kau saja." Jawaban monoton itu mengakhiri dialog-acara rajukkan Tetsuya yang ternyata masih memiliki rasa kesal pada Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dihadapan dua nisan berkanji beda dan bersebelahan.

**Mayuzumi Akira**

**12 Februari 20xx**

Dan

**Kuroko Tetsuki**

**22 Novemver 20xx**

Tetsuya menepukan tangannya, berdo'a seperti apa yang sensei-nya ajarkan disekolah.

Melirik kesamping, Mayuzumi mulai mendengar komat-kamit mengerikan Tetsuya-nya.

'Hhh, dasar anak ini.'

Kalau sudah bertemu kedua orang tuanya, dia pasti akan menceritakan betapa menyebalkan dirinya kepada nisan berkanji itu. Ya contohnya seperti saat ini,

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Nii-chan hari ini menyebalkan lagi. Dia telat menjemput Tetsuya dan melalang Tetsuya untuk minum vanilla shake lagi. Tetsuya sedih, jadi….." dan Mayuzumi akan mendengarkan mantra komat-kamit Tetsuya dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

Esoknya Mayuzumi pergi mengantarkan Tetsuya seperti biasa, tidak ada acara merajuk ataupun keluhan kemana perginya salju-salju yang menumpuk di awal desember hingga februari lalu. Tetsuya memang anak pendiam bonus dengan wajah datar semi monotonnya, belum dihitung ucapan kelewat jujurnya.

Entahlah ia mewarisi sifat siapa, ayah dan ibunya bahkan tak seperti itu. Ah, bicara soal orang tua, banyak orang yang menanyakan mengapa marga mereka berbeda. Padahal mereka adalah saudara kandung. Kembali mengulang masa lalu, katanya-ya katanya, Mayuzumi mana mau tahu urusan merepotkan macam apa yang orang tuanya lalui, mendiang orang tuanya bercerai dan memisahkan mereka berdua tepat saat Tetsuya berusia tiga tahun. Ibunya mengambil Tetsuya dan merubahnya menjadi Kuroko sedangkan ayahnya mengambil Chihiro dan menjadikannya Mayuzumi luar dalam.

"Sudah sampai, jangan nakal" Mayuzumi menurunkan Tetsuya dari boncengannya,

"Un!" Tetsuya mengangguk semangat, jungkir balik dengan wajah manisnya yang masih memasang ekspresi sama.

"Jangan bertingkah aneh dengan mengagetkan orang lain, mengerti?" Mayuzumi anteng memberi Tetsuya nasihat dan…

"Kenapa Tetsuya saja, bukannya Nii-san juga sama sepelti hantu ya."

Nah ini dia yang membuat Mayuzumi membatin ngeri, wajah boleh manis, tapi Tetsuya-nya ini punya mulut kelewat jujur yang bisa membantai orang sampai menangis.

"Hn, aku pergi!" Mayuzumi mengacuhkan ucapan kelewat jujur adiknya dan memutuskan untuk mengayuh sepedanya kencang, gerbang neraka Rakuzan masih jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai berkuncup dan udara hangat kini mulai merajai langit Kyoto, satu bulan yang lalu pasangan adik-kakak ini merayakan ulang tahun si bocah hantu pada akhir januari lalu. Asalkan ada vanilla maka Mayuzumi pun tak perlu repot-repot menyediakan ini-itu, toh! Si adikpun tak begitu suka dengan perayaan.

Cuaca cukup cerah hari ini, Mayuzumi berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya langsung ke atap. Diam sebentar, Mayuzumi mulai membuka buku wajibnya. Sebuah light novel bersampulkan sepasang muda-mudi yang bergandengan tangan dengan latar langit senja diatasnya.

Seharusnya Mayuzumi sudah berada di gym saat ini, tapi entah karena apa Kotarou dan Reo berlaku aneh, hitung juga Akashi yang malah meliburkan jadwal latihan hari ini.

'Biarkan sajalah!' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchiii~!" teriakkan itu nyaring terdengar hingga ke penjuru kelas dimana Kuroko belajar.

"Kurokocchi sedang apa'ssu?" Bocah bermata citrine itu mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang sibuk dengan krayon oranye-nya.

"Tetsuya sedang menggambal." Jawab Tetsuya singkat.

Anak bermata citrine-Kise Ryouta itu melihat buku gambar Tetsuya yang dicoret asal. Mengerutkan kening, Kise bertanya, "Kenapa Kurokocchi gambalnya seperti itu'ssu?" pertanyaan kedua terlontar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Tetsuya bingung!" mata cerulean itu memandang citrine dan tahu-tahu sudah ada anak bersurai navy dan hijau daun disisinya.

"Kamu kenapa, nodayo?" anak bersurai hijau-Midorima Shintarou bertanya,

"Mungkin Tetsu sedang mencali majalah Mai-chan yang balu."

'Pletak!'

Ucapan gamblang anak bersurai navy-Aomine Daiki malah disambut dengan balok yang terlempar dari anak bersurai blonde yang ada didepan Tetsuya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Tetsuya malah menumpukan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Nii-chan besok ulang tahun, tapi aku belum tahu mau membeli kado apa." Ucapan itu mengintrupsi navy-blonde yang sedang bertengkar dihadapannya.

"Belikan saja _Kusaya_! Bukannya nii-sannya Kurokocchi sangat suka _kusaya_'ssu." Kise menjawab riang dengan konsonan 'r' yang terdengar samar.

"belikan saja bola basket, kata Taiga-nii Mayuzumi-san itu pemain basket kan?" usulan Aomine membuahkan kerutan samar di kening Tetsuya.

"Aominecchi, baka'ssu. Kita itu harus memberi sesuatu yang spesial'ssu." Kise menyahut jawaban dari anak berkulit redup itu.

"Belikan lucky itemnya saja, nanodayo." Midorima menyahut tiba-tiba dan Tetsuya hanya memandangnya datar "B-bukannya aku peduli padamu, nodayo. Tapi aku hanya kasihan melihat wajah murungmu'nodayo. " Timpalnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun.

'Dasar tsundere!' batin ketiganya kompak.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak belikan apa yang diinginkan Mayuzumi-san saja'ssu!" usulan Kise itu masuk pertimbangan Tetsuya. Berpikir sejenak, Tetsuya mulai merencanakan apa yang akan ia berikan pada pemuda sipit bermata kelabu itu.

"Aligatou, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Midolima-kun."

.

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan resah, setelah memecahkan celengan kesayangannya yang berbentuk Rilakkuma pemberian Mayuzumi dua tahun lalu kini Tetsuya malah kebingungan. Berjalan linglung Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli sebuah kado yang akan ia berikan pada sosok kebanggaannya.

Ditengah jalan Tetsuya bertemu pemuda bersurai crimson tengah memainkan ponselnya disebuah halte, entah apa yang ia tunggu. Tetsuya mengenalinya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou, kapten kebanggaan Rakuzan-tempat kakaknya bersekolah.

"Doumo!" sapaan itu mengawali wajah kaget setengah tenang milik Akashi, Akashi memandang Tetsuya heran. Kenapa ada seorang anak yang berani datang padanya,karena biasanya mereka akan lari ketakutan ketika melihat mata belang Akashi.

Menghela nafas, Akashi bertanya "Ada apa, kau tersesat?"

Mata bulat Tetsuya hanya memandang Akashi ragu, Akashi melihat wajah bocah serba aqua itu sebentar dan menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu sedang kebingungan.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" anggukkan Tetsuya membenarkan jawaban Akashi.

Masih memandang ragu, Tetsuya membuka suaranya,

"Onii-san, aku mau minta tolong." Wajahnya yang datar dan keberadaan yang tipis membuat Akashi familiar dengan bocah dihadapannya.

"Apa?" jawabnya monoton.

"Onii-san, kapten basket nii-chan kan?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kening Akashi berkerut. Bertanya dalam hati dan Akashi pun sadar akan sesuatu,

"Kau adiknya Chihiro, eh?" satu anggukan menjawab rasa penasaran Akashi, "Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Kuloko Tetsuya, yoroshiku onii-san." Tetsuya berojigi rendah.

'Tsk, persis Chihiro!'Akashi bergumam

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Satu bisikan dan mereka pun pergi menuju tempat tujuan Tetsuya.

.

.

.

'Swiiing! Dug!'

Bunyi tabung berisi pita itu menghambur.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAYUZUMI/Chihiro!" sorak semua anggota string satu hingga tiga di gym utama Rakuzan-minus Akashi yang mengatakannya dengan nada datar khas dan senyuman samar dibibirnya.

Mayuzumi terkejut, bukankah seharusnya mereka latihan untuk Winter Cup nanti.

"Lho, memang sekarang tanggal berapa?" dan pertanyaan Mayuzumi pun berhasil menjatuhkan mood berpasang mata di gym itu.

"Astaga Mayuzumi, ini tanggal satu maret dan berarti sekarang kau berulang tahun!" Kotarou benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan makhluk penggila light novel dan hantu Rakuzan itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu arigatou minna!" Mayuzumi berojigi rendah.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ulang tahun Mayu-chan~ dikedai yang ada dipertigaan jalan Himawari?" usulan Reo disambut dengan sorakan setuju semua anggota string.

"Tapi-" niat menyela, Mayuzumi malah mendapat bonus rangkulan dari Nebuya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kapan lagi kita bisa bersenang-senang." Nebuya menjawab seenaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak tanggung biayanya." Mayuzumi mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Wakatta~ lagi pula Sei-chan sedang berbaik hati hari ini." Reo ikut menimpali.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam Tetsuya masih terjaga, ia duduk di ruang tamu bersama Nigou. Anjing kecil itu selalu datang menjaga Tetsuya disaat sang empunya rumah tak ada disisi bocah biru itu.

Tetsuya diam sambil memandangi pintu rumah, berharap sang kakak segera pulang kerumah kecil mereka. Ia kini menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil bersampul abu-abu pudar dengan hiasan pita hitam diatasnya.

"Apa nii-chan akan suka dengan ini ya?" bocah biru itu bergumam sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian.

'Krieet!' bunyi gerendel pintu yang terayun pelan mengalihkan afeksi Tetsuya pada benda kotak itu.

"Tadaima!" suara baritone itu menyertai langkah pemuda kelabu yang berjalan menuju sang adik.

"Okaeli nii-chan." Tetsuya turun dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Berpelukan, Mayuzumi melirik satu tangan anak itu yang diletakkan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Mayuzumi menatap curiga adik kesayangannya itu.

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Aku lihat!" Mayuzumi memaksa,

"Tidak mau!" Tetsuya tetap bersikukuh.

Malas berdebat, Mayuzumi berjalan menuju dapur. Belum tiga langkah dia berjalan, ada tangan kecil yang menahannya.

Berbalik dan…

"Onii-chan, otanjoubi omedettou!" ucap Tetsuya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung mungilnya.

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum tulus pada adik birunya, walaupun kadang menyebalkan. Justru adik birunyalah sumber utama kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya." Masih mengulas senyum khasnya, Mayuzumi mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Tetsuya. Ia bisa menghirup wangi sampo buah-buahan yang Tetsuya pakai.

Mayuzumi membawa Tetsuya dalam gendongannya menuju ruang keluarga.

Mereka duduk diatas sofa hangat berwarna putih tulang. Diam sejenak, Mayuzumi meletakkan Tetsuya diatas pahanya.

"Aku buka." Merobek kertasnya dan pemuda keabuan itu melihat kotak berwarna coklat, membukanya dan ia menemukan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan rantai besi yang berwarna sama.

Mayuzumi memandang sejenak sang adik, merasa dipandangi Tetsuya pun menjelaskan cara ia mendapat benda itu.

"Tetsuya kemalin bertanya kepada Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Midolima-kun. Meleka menjawab kalau Tetsuya halus membeli nii-chan apa yang nii-chan suka." Mengangguk, Mayuzumi membiarkan Tetsuya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu waktu siang, Tetsuya beltemu onii-san belambut melah. Tetsuya pikil itu teman nii-chan kalna selalu ada di foto glup basket nii-chan, lalu Tetsuya meminta bantuannya untuk membeli jam tangan, Tetsuya takut pelgi sendirian. Onii-chan itu mengantal Tetsuya sampai lumah. Un, namanya Akashi nii-san." Tetsuya menceritakannya dengan rasa antusias tinggi walau wajahnya masih sedatar riak air.

"Tetsuya membelinya dari uang tabungan Tetsuyaa, pokoknya nii-chan halus pakai tiap hali!" bocah biru itu menimpali cerita tadi dengan sedikit perintah.

"Iya… iya.. Aku pakai, Arigatou Tetsuya." Mayuzumi memeluk Tetsuya.

"Aku sayang nii-chan."

"Ya, Aku juga."

Pelukan itu mengakhiri perbincangan Tetsuya-Mayuzumi, disela canda tawanya dengan sang adik Mayuzumi bersyukur. Hatinya selalu hangat setiap kali bersentuhan dengan segala sesuatu berbau Tetsuya-si adik berambut aquanya. Kalau Mayuzumi adalah kumpulan awan, maka Tetsuya adalah langit, langit yang selalu menjadi tempat Mayuzumi tinggal.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Note:**

fict ini adalah fict kedua saya untuk fandom Kurobas, typo terlalu mencintai saya jadi typo tidak akan jauh-jauh dari saya.

saya masih merasakan ada sedikit keganjalan dalam beberapa scene MayuKuro, kurang feel saya pikir. ditambah lagi ending dari fict ini yang terburu-buru.

saya kehilangan ide untuk mengeksekusi akhir ceritanya.

kembali dengan fict ringan, saya tidak begitu hafal seluk-beluk Mayuzumi. cukup pensaran dengan chara yang satu ini, karena Tadatoshi-sensei bisa dibilang agak mengidolakan chara yang mirip dengan Kuroko ini.

saya masih belajar, mohon bimbingannya senpai.

mind to review?


End file.
